A Bit too Young
by Harley-kun
Summary: Lovino's timer is running out quickly. His brother, Feliciano still has three years, but his only has five more minutes. No one but them is around, until a bus pulls up near them. He gets a flash of reality when he finally sees his soul mate, even if he was a bit reluctant to meet him. (SOUL MATE WATCH AU)
1. Chapter 1

Lovino walked silently next to his brother, Feliciano. Feliciano is ecstatic because, in just five minutes, his brother will meet the man of his dreams. Lovino himself, however, is in an awful mood.

The ticking in his head, coming from his watch, has been going on for five minutes. Once it hit the ten minute mark it started, and it hasn't stopped, it won't stop, until Lovino meets his soul mate. His brother has nagged him about his soul mate clock for the past three months, cooing over him and asking who he thinks it will be. Lovino always bit back that he would meet a stranger, much to Feli's disappointment. Lovino himself didn't much care about his brother being disappointed, as he was destined to be disappointed himself.

"This damned ticking is driving me insane." Lovino whined, looking down to his watch. Great, four and a half minutes left. He can bear this, if not for himself, then for the punch he would deliver to his soul mate for making him go completely bat shit crazy. Feliciano perked up at that, though, obviously curious about everything the watch has to offer.

"Ticking?" Feliciano asked. He wouldn't understand until his watch ran out. Being only eighteen, Lovino was considered an early greater. Feliciano wouldn't meet his soul mate for another three years, when Lovino will be twenty-one and Feli will be twenty. It's more common to meet in your twenties to people, as that's apparently when you do most of your moving about and exploring the world. Lovino himself was doing none of that, as his shitty grandpa had given him rights to their company and given Feliciano his huge inheritance. Of course, Feliciano was planning on moving to England sometime to go to school. Lovino didn't feel like going to school, so he isn't going to. His soul mate would have to come find him. Then Lovino could punch him.

"Yeah. It started at ten minutes. This sucks so bad, Feli. I just want to get this over with." Lovino complained, looking again at the watch. Zero hours, Four minutes, Eighteen seconds. Lovino was doomed to spend his life with whoever he meets, as his grandpa already has a room ready for them when they move in. His grandpa died a year ago, though he was there to oversee the completion of the room. Of course, he didn't tell his grandpa he was into men, and the room is decorated partially in pink and has a stuffed rabbit on the bed. It's more so for a future daughter than his soul mate, so he had told the maid of the house to lock it. Maybe Feliciano could stay in that room when he visits from England. Hopefully their soul mates would get along enough not to kill each other.

"Oh, come on! Meeting your soul mate is so magical!" Feliciano cheered, his smile large and on Lovino's nerves. "I can't wait to meet my soul mate! I know I'll have to cute it off with Ludwig, but that's fine! His clock has a lot longer, though. That's a bit sad, but i know I'll be able to handle it for my true love! You should be golden, Lovino, because you don't have anyone to give up!" Feliciano continued, his cheerful tone not faultering through his entire heart pulling explanation. Lovino felt bad, knowing how much Feli likes his _boyfriend. _Ludwig is okay as a person, but he isn't Feliciano's soul mate. He's just going to break his brother's heart, so Lovino does _not _want to get close.

A last glance at his clock revealed that he only has three minutes and thirty seconds left. Lovino took a nervous, deep breath as he silently wished Feli would leave him be so he could run away, run as far away as he possibly could. Feliciano noted his brother's nerves, planning to hide when it was close. A small, sneaky smile crept onto Feliciano's face. His grandpa had always wanted lovino to be happy with his soul mate. He had slightly neglected Lovino during the first couple years of his life, as grandpa didn't make much money from his business until Lovino was six. Then he showered Feliciano with art supplies, while Lovino often remarked he didn't want anything. Then grandpa started to pay a Spanish boy from down the street to babysit him, which distance both Feliciano and Lovino from grandpa. His last words to Feliciano were to make sure Lovino stayed happy. His soul mate would surely make him happy, right?

A rumble from behind the duo made them jump, snapping around. A tour bus full of foreign men and women had stopped just behind them, the bright blue and white stripped bus making Lovino scowl. A rest stop was right behind them, but neither he or Feliciano had noticed passing it on their way back to the manor. Taking the long route was Feliciano's idea, if that isn't obvious. The shoes coming off the bus made Lovino fall even deeper into the pit. Mostly tennis shoes, colorful and bright ones, coming off the bus and hitting the concrete. Obviously American, if not told by he shoes, then by one man wearing an American flag t-shirt. Lovino looked over to Feliciano, who looked nearly ready to burst out laughing.

"You like Americans, Lovino? I never knew!" Feli laughed a bit, making sure to keep quiet to make sure the Americans didn't hear them. maybe they should start speaking Italian, just so the Americans don't understand them. Lovino looked down at his clock for what he swore was the last time. Two minutes and twenty-seven seconds. Lovino took in a sharp breath. The last of the passengers got off the bus. "we don't have time to make it anywhere else, Lovi. It's one of them." Feli smirked, knowing his brother hated slobs. Feliciano isn't one for stereotyping people, but his brother often grouped people together accidently, without really knowing.

"I know. It just sucks that I can't really choose my own soul mate." Lovino sighed, looking to the ground. "I guess that would just make it harder, though." Lovino grumbled, but felt his heart picking up speed. He wondered briefly if his soul mate could even stay in Italy, or if he'd have to move to America. Surely no one could pass up staying in a mansion with a man who already owns a company that makes decent money. Hell, if the company falls, then he still has enough money to last years. What if his soul mate is older, someone who actually has more than himself? He can't leave Italy, it's his home. His brother needs him.

Lovino let his eyes look back up tot he crowd. The late evening glow of the sun made every one of them look nice. The couples smiling and talking, the ones already with their true love. The younger children who had come with their parents, smiling and laughing as they looked about in the new country. another quick glance at his clock, giving up on not looking desperate. One minute and three seconds. It's so close, so so close. None of the Americans saw the two Italian brothers standing against the fence close by, and looking around, Lovino couldn't even find Feliciano.

"Feli?" Lovino whispered quietly, his inner panic making him paranoid. His soul mate could be a murderer, looking for a new victim among the Americans. "_Feli?_" Lovino called out again, just as quiet as before, but much more desperate. His brother was no where to be found. Maybe if Lovino ran he could find Romeo. Romeo dosen't stay home much but he'd be as comforting as anything else now. His third brother would prove to be a bi of comic relief, after all. Another glance. Zero minutes, fourty seconds.

Lovino was nearly having a stroke. Leaning against the fence to seem cool and collected in case any of the Americans decided to walk on over and ask why he was there. Lovino didn't have an answer, but at least he wouldn't look stupid. Looking back to the crowd, he saw a family of three taking a picture. The parents and child all looked happy, and the smaller child's exposed wrist made it obvious he hasn't too worried about it. The boy was only ten, what is he thinking anyway. Another glance. Fifteen seconds. Lovino let out a loud cough, his hand shaking.

The seconds ticked away quickly, and at the five second mark, Lovino looks up. he frantically scans the crowd, seeing some people already sitting at the bench, awaiting the next bus to come and pick them up. The door of the pit stop opens, and suddenly a boy's bright blue eyes meet his. Both men freeze, the small buzz fills the air as both of their watches fall to the ground. Lovino's eyes go even wider when he notices the boy is just a bit below his age, and the boy even still has braces. The boy walked over quickly, staying quiet as some of the other Americans smile at the two.

"You're my soul mate, right?" The kid asked quickly, frantically. His eyes meet Lovino's, bright blue against tan skin. Lovino nods stiffly. "Shit, oh god. I should have told them." The boy shakes lightly, and Lovino senses his new soul mate's distress. Lovino regrets his earlier thoughts about punching this kid in the face. "I didn't tell my mom and dad about my soul mate clock being so close. I should have, but I didn't. What do I do now? You're so much older than me, they're going to massacre me!" The American continued so whine, and lovino decides he should help, if not the littlest bit.

"Maybe you should tell them you weren't paying attention." Lovino shrugged. "Well, that and I'm not that older than you, you little fucking prick. I'm only eighteen." Lovino grumbled, looking at the ground now. Lovino heard a voice form inside the pit stop, and upon seeing his soul mate's hear pop up, he figured that must be his mom.

"Shit, c'mon. Surely they won't freak as bad if you're there too." The boy muttered, taking hold of Lovino's hand. "Mom, dad! You won't believe what just happened!" Lovino's soul mate called once inside the station, making a couple unwanted heads turn to them, all either annoyed or apathetic. A casually dressed woman in jeans and a button up walked to them, her boots clacking against the floor.

"Alfred, you ran off so suddenly! You should know better!" The woman scolded, her blue eyes full of fire. Her brown hair bobbed with every movement, and she slowly looks behind Alfred, catching sight of the man slightly taller than her child. "Alfred, who is this man?" The woman asks cautiously, he gaze not leaving Lovino's. A man walks up behind Alfred's mother, a man with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes, the man wearing the American flag t-shirt.

"This is my soul mate, mom. I met him just a minute ago outside. I haven't looked at my clock in so long, I didn't even know it was close to time!" Alfred lied, smiling nervously at his parents. Both of them looked to Lovino, the anger clear in their eyes. Alfred quietly hoped his parents would freak out, wouldn't yell or cuss up the place. Maybe they'd drag him to the bathroom first like when he was younger. Looking back to his soul mate, whose name he hadn't actually asked for yet, and gave a pitiful '_oh my god I'm so sorry about this_' smile.

"Do you have a phone number we can call, sir?" The mother asked, the father standing back and staying quiet, his once angry form now filled with sympathy for Lovino. He would soon have to face the rath of Martha Jones, and that alone should get anyone a trophy. "we're on a tour right now. I'll call you tomorrow to get directions to where you live. We'll be there, then we'll discus how this will work." Martha demanded, getting a harsh nod from Lovino. He took his hand away from Alfreds, pulling out his phone.

"Here, put it in your contacts." Lovino recommended, more nervous than he had ever felt. The woman pulled out her phone, which had a pattern of cats on the case, and typed the number as Lovino belted it out of his memory. "I'm Lovino, by the way. Hope you enjoy the rest of your tour." Lovino managed to stutter out before he bolted. Alfred hadn't said anything else, relieved that his parents hadn't gotten too mad at him while Lovino was still there.

"Young man," Martha hissed, "you'd better be ready to explain all of this on the damn bus." Martha smiled, but her voice was still full of venom. A hand made it's way to Martha's shoulder, only to be smacked off. "I'm not in the mood, George." She growled to her husband. Alfred stayed quiet, preparing himself for execution.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred took in deep breaths as his mother drove along the Italian roads, past buildings that seemed to get more expensive as they went. Alfred and his parents had a long discussion yesterday after getting back to their hotel. His mother was outraged, his father was calm. His father had made the most sense, saying Alfred followed the path he knew would lead him to his soul mate. In reality, Alfred just didn't want to miss his trip to Italy, but he guessed it was sort of subconscious. His mother had yelled even more though, about not telling them about it once they had gotten to Italy.

The other part of their conversation was about his soul mate, Lovino. He was clearly older, he must already have a job too. Alfred's mom had said he wouldn't say with Lovino as long as he was under eighteen, and Alfred agreed whole heartedly. Lovino seems nice, but he'd rather graduate high school before jumping off to live in Italy. His mother said, in a very serious tone, that she would speak to Lovino along today. Alfred and his father could do anything during their conversation, but couldn't come in and talk to Lovino until she was done with him. They had no problem with Alfred being with a guy, but his mother wanted to make sure Lovino got scared of her first.

The house they rolled up to is larger than any of their expectations. It has a gate for crying out loud; Alfred hadn't even ever seen a house back home with a gate. The gate opened automatically when his mom talked into the little radio lock thingy, with a cheerful voice coming back through. The garage wasn't too big, with just two cars and enough space for two extras. The long driveway was lined with small lights to brighten the place up at night, the grass wasn't exactly in the best care, but the garden off to the side looks absolutely stunning. Big red tomatoes, herbs, flowers, stuff Alfred couldn't even name all somehow fit into the small patch of ground. Alfred held his breath, even more nervous than before.

Alfred had expected a soul mate. Of course, every one does except a tenth of a percent of the entire population of the world. He had expected a nice person, as Alfred didn't care much about gender or anything, who he could live comfortably with. He wants someone to talk to mostly, and he used to talk to his brother, but he lives up in Canada with mom's ex boyfriend, who she did not plan on having any kids with. He didn't expect a fucking mansion and an extremely attractive Italian with a thick accent and a deep voice. He certainly didn't expect to see his mother gawk at the mansion.

Once they parked in front of the garage, the three unloaded. Alfred's mother just stood, looking up at the three-story mansion, the elegant designs and the roman styled columns beside the door. a figure opened that door, poking his head out. Alfred nearly thought it was Lovino, but it wasn't, upon closer inspection. The man there now is missing the chestnut hair and scowl.

"Ciao! You must be Alfred and his parents!" The man in the door greeted them, speeding down the stairs and straight to his parents. "I'm Feliciano, Lovino's brother. Our third brother, Romeo, is out today. Lovino is getting ready to see you, we're making dinner for you." Feliciano smiled, and Alfred had to question how he was related to Lovino. The sassy, grumpy man he had met yesterday isn't anything like Feliciano. "You all look very nice today, especially you, Mrs. Jones!" Feliciano complemented, getting my mom to stutter and blush. Her short frame and pudgy cheeks weren't complemented much, so it was clear why she was flustered. George wasn't as happy with the compliment, but he let it slide. He could intimidate Feliciano if he wanted to, though, with his height and muscles.

Feliciano waved them in, walking with a skip in his step and a smile. Alfred hoped Lovino didn't switch personalities suddenly and become a happy-go-lucky guy. It wasn't bad, it would just be weird after already meeting him. We were lead to a large sitting room with two couches and a recliner. My father instantly took to the recliner, Alfred to one of the large, surprisingly plush, red couches.

"Feliciano, I'm sorry to ask, but can I request seeing Lovino in private before the dinner? I wish to speak to him alone about my son." Martha asked, getting a wave and a smile from Feliciano. The two walked through the hallways, Martha silently looking at the lovely floor tiles and pictures on the walls.

An hour passed, Alfred and his father sharing pleasant conversation in the comfort of Alfred's soul mate's home. Alfred and his father chatted mostly about how much Lovino must make in a year, or how many rooms the mansion must have. A maid had come in and asked the two if they'd like something to drink, and while Alfred passed, his father asked for a coffee. Only around ten minutes after the coffee arrived, his mother and Lovino walked in. Lovino took a seat next to Alfred, while Martha sat on the empty couch.

"Alfred, I've come to a final decision." Martha stated suddenly, breaking the oddly tick silence in the room. Lovino looked down, embarassed and flustered at the long conversation about how he would treat Alfred and if he could be able to keep him happy or not. During the small pause, Feliciano walked into the room and sat on the opposite side of Alfred. "When Alfred is nineteen, he'll move in with you. Feliciano has three years to meet his soul mate, so now you will too. Alfred is only sixteen, you should have figured it out by now he wouldn't immediately move in with you." Martha explained, a smirk on her face. Alfred rolled his eyes, leaning back into the soft couch.

"I know. I'm not a pedophile." Lovino crossed his arms, his eyes averting to the ground. "I'll live here forever, so if you remember the way here when you come back, you know where to find me. My number won't change, either." Lovino sighed, knowing how absolutely awkward it'll be when the two of them meet again.

"Dinner is ready, we're having pasta! My grandpa taught me how to make it when I was younger! It's really good!" Feliciano exclaimed, a large smile on his face. The younger brother seemed to bounce with each step as he lead the family and Lovino to the dining room.

"I met him two months ago, Lovino! I cried at first, right after calling Ludwig. I miss Luddy, of course, because he's always been there for me, but my soul mate is really nice! I can't wait to see you again. I really can't wait. We just got off the plane and we'll be there soon! He's in the bathroom now. I don't think he's ever been in a plane before. Well I'd best be going before I miss out luggage." Feliciano rambled through the phone, sounding happier then he's ever been. Lovino felt bad, of course, because his soul mate wouldn't be here until tomorrow. Alfred's flight got postponed due to snow, and now he's going to be here late. his parents aren't coming with him this time, at least, as Lovino knew he wouldn't be able to stand his mother's hour long rant again. It's been three long years, though. Now Alfred is nineteen, really coming over for good. Lovino prepared the guest room for his soul mate, prepared another room for his brother and his soul mate. Hopefully they're used to sleeping in the same bed.

Lovino rushed about the kitchen, his socks sliding on the decorative tile. The food was almost ready, soon he would just have to put it in the over for about twenty minutes. Pizza may be simple, but if it's his, it's perfect. His skills in the kitchen are only outmatched by his grandpa, only challenged by his brother. Lovino hasn't cooked in a while, though, he's mostly just eaten take out since he's been alone. He was doing this for his brother, certainly. He wasn't planning on an even bigger dinner tomorrow or anything. Maybe he lies a bit too much to himself. He slid the pizza in the oven, setting the timer to twenty minutes. He set his own little watch to ring in fifteen minutes. He'd have to be able to hear it while on the other side of the house and have enough time to get back to the kitchen. he still has to make sure each room is perfect.

A loud knock at the door made Lovino jump. His skin crawled as he switched directions, running to the door with sock on. Surely not a good thing, as he's always been clumsy and he might fall any second, but he'd hate to leave his guest waiting. He's been along in this house for a year since Feli moved, so his speed may be accountable to loneliness too. He swung the large door open when he got there, not bothering to run his fingers through his hair or button his shirt all the way. he certainly wasn't expecting to see Alfred at the door, a dopey smile on his face and his arms behind his back.

"The flight wasn't cancelled for tomorrow after all!" Alfred shrugged, his voice shaky and nervous. "I'm sorry I didn't call you. I just remembered the way and got here early, plus I didn't want to worry you even more by calling and saying I was going to be here today instead of tomorrow. Sorry." Alfred belted out, now much smaller and eyes softer. "I just really wanted to see you again. I'm so sorry." Alfred laughed a bit, his eyes tearing up. Lovino hadn't been able to move for the short time he was standing there, but when he was able to, he leaped onto Alfred.

"I've been so fucking lonely, damn you. You should have called or I would've made something better. Feliciano and his soul mate are coming soon,too, so you'll get to meet the guy." Lovino sighed into his soul mate's chest. Of course Alfred would grow to be taller, dammit. Everyone is taller than lovino Vargas. "Come in." Lovino said as he let Alfred go, walking inside as the flustered Alfred followed closely. Lovino led him to his room, opening the door for him. Going inside first, he held the door for Alfred.

"Wow, is this my room?" Alfred asked happily, the large smile returning to his face. "Wait, wait, I have something for you. Here." Alfred smiled over to lovino, pulling three flowers from behind his back. "I thought you'd be mad at me for coming early so I brought you flowers." Alfred admitted sheepishly, smiling weakly as Lovino took the flowers. Three lilies, two bright pink and one white. Lovino blushed, his hand connecting to his face almost immediately after.

"This isn't some fucking cheesy American movie. dammit." Lovino blushed heavily, stuttering as he tried to cover his face with his hand. "Thank you. I'll go put these in water. The food should be ready soon." Lovino muttered, walking out of the room. Alfred followed him, not only because he wanted to, but because he didn't want to be alone in the massive house.

"Feliciano should be here soon, dammit." Lovino blushed as he put the lilies in water.

* * *

><p><em>Ah! Hello! this fic will be continued, along with my other fic called Five Minutes Before, Five minutes After, will be continued in a story I'm about to post. It will be called The Meeting and Onward!(Including exclamation!)<em>


End file.
